A Hard Knock Life
by MasterCaster
Summary: After an incident involving a member of her family, Twenty-one year old Lucy Loud decides to write all about her bad childhood full with neglectful parents and horribly selfish sisters which all led up to the incident in the first place. (Mature Themes inside to be warned).


**An idea I had for a while. Also, Rated M for some for some mature and/or Triggering themes.**

* * *

_Hello. My name is Lucy Loud._

_I am currently twenty-one and living in a apartment in the city area of Royal Woods._

_I wrote about multiple subjects in my life through poems ever since I was a child. But now, I feel like just cutting to the chase because of recent events._

_What I'm saying is, my life sucks..._

_Not because of any foul choice I've committed in my past, I kept my nose clean. I'm referring to my terribly flawed family._

_You see, living ten other siblings can be very hectic. But it's worse when they're all selfish, lying, and downright horrible people. And having parents who gives more attention to the kids with a higher chance of success doesn't help._

_My parents are Lynn Sr and Rita Loud._

_Both have been married for thirty three years and still live in the same house that my siblings and I grew up in._

_At first glance, they seem like a cute older couple without a tinge of sin. Boy, how that's not the case._

_My parents always had favorites and never attempted to hide it._

_When it came to me, my brother, Leni, and a few more, they barely gave us a glance unless we spoke first. _

_But when it came to kids like Lynn Jr, the treated them as if they were gods._

_I won't say they didn't love us. But they weren't good parents._

_They spoiled the favorites and only gave them a slap on the wrist if they did anything wrong while the losers like me got week long groundings._

_My father grew up being out favored by his brother and never got much attention from his own father. You would think that he would do better than his dad and pay attention to all of his kids but that thought never crossed him._

_My mother was an only child so her reasoning of having favorites is unknown. I know that Pop-Pop has always encouraged her to do her best so why was she like this? Was she ashamed of her past job as a crossing guard? Maybe her dream of being a well known author never went into fruitation? Or did she really hate being a dentist? Only God knows._

_Anyways, let me fill you in on the "Star Children":_

_Lori:_

_Lori is my eldest sister and the worst person, other than Lynn (who I will return to later), on this planet! She was rude and controlling. Everyday, she used us as her own personal footstools, even using Lincoln as one years ago. She never cared about anyone except for her boyfriend Bobby Santiago, and herself. When she was tasked to watch over all of us while my parents were out, Lori forced us to do all of her chores and stay quiet as she talked on the phone which lasted for hours. She always moaned and groaned when we asked her a question, believing we are stupid compared to her. The only time that Lori was ever nice is when she wanted something or she knew we had money. And she constantly insulted everyone of us, but her main targets were Leni and Lincoln. Lori would use Leni's low IQ against her and make my sister do things that end with her public embarrassment, much to Lori's amusement. She ridiculed Lincoln over and over, calling him "twerp", and ruining any good moment he may have. Fortunately, I've never been the butt of Lori's insults. Mostly because she never found me important enough to actually notice me. _

_Our parents never said anything about their attitude either. No matter how many times Lori lied to their faces, snuck out of the house at night, and even snatched money from their wallet or purse when they were not looking._

_Now, at age thirty, Lori is married to Bobby Santiago. Their marriage is terribly one sided._

_Like our parents, Lori only shows love to her successful children while the kids who weren't were pretty much ignored. Bobby cares for his kids equally but he knows that it's best to not question her parenting skills. That doesn't mean he's that great of a person either, he's got a few skeletons in his closet. Did you know that Bobby dated another girl while he and Lori were in college? Because she doesn't. He also sees his little sister as if she was an angel and can't do no wrong. Ugh... I will write more about her later._

_In closing, I don't hate Lori, but I really don't love her._

* * *

_Luna:_

_I never really had any conflict with Luna. She may be loud and crude but at least she knows my name. Above all, she could be considered to be one of the nicest out of all my sister's other than Leni. Even if she's irresponsible, Luna truly cared._

_When Luna was young, she went to a Mick Swagger concert which changed her music interest to rock. With that, her entire wardrobe and personality was transformed. And I mean it when I say personality._

_Like any stereotypical rock star, Luna got into drugs and alchohol in her teenage years but she was smart enough to hide it from our parents, even going as far as hiding a bottle of wine in her pillow. She also became incredibly rebellious to the point where the police would actually bring her home at night. But our parents would usually defend her, as usual. And her school grades could be compared to garbage. She dropped out in her junior year, claiming that her future passion requires experience, not dividing fractions. Our parents were reluctant, but they still supported her decision._

_The only time I've ever felt truly sorry for Luna is when she almost became a poster pop star by the name of "Lulu". After learning who she was, I imagined that Luna would reflect on herself and become a better person. That hope was shot down like a duck during hunting season._

_Now, at age twenty-eight, Luna has become well known. She has made over thirty songs and even did a collab with Mick Swagger sometime ago. I'm proud that she got her dream but I'm also disappointed of what she's become. Luna's a junkie, to put it lightly. _

_She and her band mates always inject themselves with whatever drug they can find lying around and drink numerous bottles of imported wine until they pass out. _

_As for Luna's songs, they're disgusting._

_All of her lyrics involve young people doing drugs, ignoring their parents, treating the police like demons, encouraging them to leave school, having intercourse with another before marriage, religion bashing, and more that I have no desire to write. But for some reason, our parents are happy with this, claiming that Luna is just "expressing herself"._

_I feel sorry for Luna. I just hope that she turns her life around before her lifestyle lands her in jail... Or an empty grave._

* * *

_Luan:_

_Luan's a different case._

_She's far better than Lori, Lynn, and Lola as a person (and Luna, on a moral scale), but she still has her flaws. She never really took anything seriously and just rather fool around _

_The girl always had a facination for pranks and jokes. I am all for a good laugh every once in a while but she just takes it too far. Her pranks are literally considered dangerous!_

_She made April 1st hell on earth for us all and just laughed about it._

_Why Luan is considered a favorite is in the case of Dad._

_Those two have the same sense of humor so he's always been close to her. Mom on the other hand, it was obvious that she never liked Luan all that much._

_I can freely say that I like Luan on a "Let's meet for lunch" level now but it wasn't always like that. It was those puns..._

_Now just so you know, it's not the fact that she always tells them, it's just the types she did._

_Luan would give you a clean joke that would make you chuckle. But when she was in the zone, Luan would go into offensive territory. Jokes about people of different skin color, races, disabilities, and dark historical events is not a stranger to Luan's library. When she would tell them, a majority of my sister's, including my dad, would burst out laughing while I was disgusted at what I heard. Thinking about it all now, Luan just wanted to be accepted as well. She wanted mom to love her as much as dad and for our other sisters to accept her. Lynn and Lori used to verbally torment her which could be the fuel to her personality._

_But she did mature as the years passed._

_Now Twenty-seven, Luan is married to Benny, her high school sweetheart._

_They have a daughter who I'm not afraid to say is so freaking adorable!_

_Luan does stand up comedy and is fantastic at it. Her pranks dialed down to harmless and her jokes are more child friendly. Though she still tells mature jokes when her kid isn't around to hear._

_To conclude on this sibling, it brings a smile to my face that Luan has her life together and is happily married. Something that most of my siblings can't have..._

* * *

_Lola:_

_I really wish I could've skipped her..._

_Okay, Lola is a demon-spawned brat who cares about no one but herself, even more than Lori._

_All of her childhood, Lola was spoiled rotten by our parents and hardly got in trouble._

_She always had a thing for beauty and pageants, even if she was more beast than beauty on the outside._

_You could never say no to her as she always had something up her sleeve to get her way in the form of blackmail._

_She looked down on anyone who was less fortunate or "ugly", in her case. The amount of kids she made cry at school is shocking!_

_Do you know that she actually yells at our parents?_

_And what do they do? Ground her? Spank her?_

_No. They apologise and ask if they can make it up to the little whitch in anyway._

_She used to share a room with her older twin, Lana, who had a terrible life with the princess._

_You see, Lana likes to get dirty which Lola despises._

_Those two constantly argued and fought over the littlest things 24/7 with no chance of stopping. But at least Lana grew out of it. Lola claims that she doesn't have a twin or that Lana is just a birth defect. _

_And she made sure that everyone of us had a bad day._

_But there was this one time that Lola got so mad at Lynn that the brat destroyed all of the latter's sport trophies. Let's just say that when Lynn got her hands on Lola, that was the ONLY time I was ever glad to have the jock around._

_But she never learns. Instead of admitted what she did was wrong and changed, she made sure to get Lynn back for even daring to come into physical contact with her. _

_Heck, Lola even had the guts to go against Lori!_

_But overall, Lola is a terrible person and treated all of us, including Lincoln, like trash._

_Now, at age nineteen, Lola (and Lana) have graduated from High School. Well, Lana actually worked to graduate. Lola cheated on every test, quiz, and project there was because she didn't want to touch an icky pencil. She spent her class time on her phone or doing her nails and always manipulated any guy who fell in love with her to do whatever she said without question. And she wonders why she isn't in a relationship today._

_So, yeah. Lola will never be a good person. Hopefully, the truth that she blackmailed most of her pageant judges to make her win automatically will come into light in the future. Doubt it, not with Lisa covering her tracks. _

_Speaking of which..._

* * *

_Lisa:_

_I'm not even sure if Lisa can be considered a human._

_From the day she was born, she never smiled, laughed, or cried._

_As she got older, Lisa showed high amounts of intellect which surprised everyone._

_And with that intellect...she became a robot._

_Her life was devoted to experiments, to science. She claims that her life is nothing without it._

_She spent all of her time in her room and only came out to eat. Never has she ever actually socialized with anyone as she saw it as meaningless._

_I even asked Lisa is she even loved us. She didn't really give me a straight answer but I could sum it down to she's comfortable with us, but love isn't a part of her._

_Fair enough._

_It shows to as she even goes as far as to preform experiments on us without our consent. These were the only times that our parents actually got on to her. But of course, she didn't care. She even went as far as to place tracking devices in all of us. I only found this out when I heard Lisa monologuing to herself. The smart thing to do was to tell someone. But I know all to well that I wouldn't be listened to. Besides, imagine what Lisa would've done to me if I squealed? _

_Anyways..._

_There was this one time where Lisa was curious and attempted to have a friend of her own from a girl named Darcy. That friendship didn't last long because Lisa said that Darcy bored her._

_So with that, Lisa went back to her experiments which always have a tendency to explode. Seriously, it's a wonder that we're not all dead yet._

_But I will admit, Lisa has made some interesting things in the past. Most which got our family the money to help provide for us all. And of course, my siblings would try to snatch a dollar from Lisa only to find out why that's a bad idea. Lola actually tried to blackmail Lola only for Lisa to turn the tables on her, claiming that she has proof about things that Lola did which make all of Royal Woods see her for who she truly is. Lola didn't believe her but didn't want to risk it so she never made an attempt to mess with Lisa again. But it didn't stop her from asking her for aid..._

_I heard that, if paid, Lisa will do what you ask her._

_So Lisa found some dirt on Lola's judges and gave the information to her so she can use it to win without effort._

_That's been going on for a long time. But Lisa doesn't care, as long as she gets her money. Even now at age seventeen, she's still the same._

_Besides, it's not like Lola is the only person Lisa will help if money is being received..._

_..._

_..._

_I really didn't want to do her but..._

* * *

_Lynn:_

_So take Lola's evil and cruel and multiply it by two-million._

_You have yourself Lynn Jr._

_I know that I mentioned Lola to be a demon spawn but Lynn is the daughter of satan!_

_She has this unbreakable "The Weak must fear the Strong" mentality and..._

_This is harder than I thought..._

_Lynn is just the worst._

_I hate to say this but if she never existed, I believe that our family would've turned out a little better._

_Lynn despises weakness. She won't ignore it, she will intead engage and torment._

_My brother Lincoln was always her main target. He couldn't go a day without her insulting and beating him while my parents turn a blind eye and two of our sisters laugh._

_I never truly understood why Lynn always harassed Lincoln._

_Is is because she's afraid that he will grow strong and overpower her in the future? Does she just hate unathletic males? The way I see it, Lynn was happy to be getting a brother to play sports with, but once she realized that he didn't like sports like she did, Lynn saw Lincoln as a liability._

_But he's not the only one who gets harassed by her. One time, I get tired of Lynn being mean to Lincoln so I called her out. It ended with her punching me in the face, calling me names like "Wrist Slasher" or "Noose Lover", saying how I'll never be loved, and that I should go ki-_

_..._

_She gave me a black eye which was hidden under my bangs. Lynn even threatened me that she'll do worse if I even dared to speak out against her ever again. Such a tyrant... I never told our parents what she did. But they would've defended her saying that I must've angered Lynn or just surprised her._

_Leni told Lynn to stop picking on us. Lynn didn't hit her, she just said the she doesn't listen to ...the R-word plural. If you catch my drift._

_Luna just told Lynn what she does is uncool. Lynn told Luna that she should just go get drunk like the alcoholic she is._

_There was this one time where Lynn did get her just desserts:_

_She was kicking a ball in the house, like she was told not to, and her ball smacked Lori's phone out of her hand which really made Lori mad!_

_The two got in a huge fist fight which ended with our parents having to pull them apart._

_Seeing Lynn with a busted lip made me smile for a change._

_Okay, going back to a point mentioned before, Lynn has this huge passion for sports._

_Like, there's not one team that she isn't on. And she's good, but she's also a sore loser._

_Whenever Lynn loses a game, she blames everyone but herself for the loss._

_There was this one time where she said that Lincoln was bad luck because she lost while he was there...even though there was other times where she still one with Lincoln attending._

_Lincoln took advantage of this because he wanted Lynn to finally stay away from him. His plan backfired..._

_Everyone believed him to be bad luck except for Lisa and I._

_Seeing everyone on the same page for once made me feel something, so I went along with the belief in hopes that my parents will actually notice me! They never did... and I lost my brother's trust for a while after he was forced to wear a squirrel suit._

_Lisa just didn't care but she played along at first because she was curious at what would happen next._

_And Lynn just passed it off as if it was nothing._

_But I know something that no one else does about Lynn._

_Something so bad that if it were to ever get out in public, her career would die a fiery death!_

_Let me explain:_

_When she was thirteen, after the luck mess, Lynn's glory was stolen by her teammate in a soccer game. A girl named Margo Roberts._

_Instead of letting it go, Lynn only saw weakness in herself and was dead set on fixing it. So she paid Lisa to make a special type of steroid. One that will give her all what she needs to succeed but it's been tinkered so no known steroid test will ever detect that Lynn is juiced. But like I said, no one would believe me. And Lynn would actually kill me if I said anything._

_Ever since then, Lynn has never lost a game._

_At age twenty-six, Lynn had made it to the big leagues. Not as an honest athlete, but a dirty cheater._

_Every fan she has ever made are actually believing in a lie. Lynn is no sport prodigy, but a mind of a child stuck in an adults body who takes special pills to live her ugly dream._

_She somehow got married with that guy named Francisco and they have a son._

_I feel truly sorry for my nephew because if you thought that Lynn was a bad sister, imagine her as a mother._

_Lynn's molding her son to be just like her. He's a spoiled, stubborn, and a violent little brat who will become a cheater just like his mom. Francisco does nothing to stop this either. He just believes they they're raising a future MVP._

_So that's Lynn..._

_I may tolerate Lori._

_I despise Lola._

_But I HATE Lynn!_

_And she hates me, which I don't mind at all._

* * *

_So that's it for the favorites. Out of all, Luan is the only one with a good life. _

_Now it's time to move on to the rejects, including me._

* * *

_"Reject Kids":_

_Lucy:_

_Might as well get myself out of the way._

_I've always knows just how rotten my family was the moment I learned to walk. And just because I was different, I was pretty much ignored most my life but I never allowed for it to bother me._

_I had friends in the form of the Mortician Club. Other than that, I found comfort with my fellow siblings who were also looked down upon._

_I will admit, there was only one time where I tried to be accepted into my family and that's when Lincoln was believe to be bad luck. I was stupid to think that would've worked._

_The main bully in my life was always Lynn. But since I already spoke of her, I won't repeat it._

_Oh, there was another family member that I looked up to._

_My Great Aunt Ruth._

_What? You thought that I was going to say my Great Grandma Harriet?_

_Yes, I did speak to her a lot in my childhood but Ruth was more relatable._

_You see, she was also a loser like us, except she didn't care about anyone's opinion of her._

_My mom always made us visit her while she was still alive but not because she wanted us to get close to her.__ But she just wanted to show off how successful her kids are compared to the kids that Ruth never had._

_Other than that, my mother just wanted to be in the will._

_My siblings, sans Lana, hated going over to her house._

_Granted, being forced to rub foot bunions and eating stale pudding can leave a negative impact on one's opinion of yourself._

_But you know what my family did after she passed away a few years ago?_

_They completely ransacked her house. Instead of packing her clothes and giving them to charity, they were all thrown away because Lola said that Ruth's ugliness is stuck to them all. _

_Every framed photo on the wall was tossed out, her shoes, high school diploma, and furniture followed suit._

H_er cats were takes to the animal shelter, at least they weren't released into the town to starve. _

_The only thing that mattered most was finding anything valuable which included jewelery or any loose change hidden._

_After everything was completed, my mom commented about how she is glad to never have to step foot in there again._

_We did the same for Pop-Pop after he died but at least my mom had the dignity to keep a few possessions of his as a keepsake._

_So ever since I was young, Ruth has always inspired me to live life even if I'm considered an outcast._

_Now, I just live in an apartment, as mentioned before. I'm also attending the community college and currently single. I'm not single because of what Lynn used to say to me, I just don't want a relationship at the moment._

* * *

_Leni:_

_Like Luna, Leni was another of our siblings who cared despite how terribly she was treated._

_You see, Leni was born with some form of mental issue, I theorized autism. Lori just said that Leni was dropped on the head as a baby. Jerk._

_But Leni wasn't the smartest person in Royal Woods._

_She's beautiful, but extremely air headed._

_She would make mistakes constantly and mess up the most easiest of tasks. But she always meant well._

_Despite that, Leni continued on with life. She has an interest in fashion which always led to constant visits to the mall. She even got a job at one of the clothes stores, surprisingly._

_Leni could also make clothes, and good ones at that. But she was always picked on by kids at school or by some of the "Star Kids"._

_Lori would always manipulate Leni or just insult her in a way where Leni wouldn't catch on. Lynn would go out of her way to pick on Leni until she cried, Lola just stuck her nose in the air, and Lisa called her a moron under her breath._

_This reminds me of the time where Lincoln tried to teach Leni how to drive so we all wouldn't have to bend over backwards just for Lori to get off her lazy a-... butt just to drive us to our desired location._

_Leni was actually doing so well that she could pass the driver's test easily. But Lori sabotaged all of Leni's training so she would be the only one driving us. Just shows that Lori didn't like the idea of us not being under her control. _

_Leni was our last hope for free rides since we really couldn't rely on Luna to get her driver's license. Cause, you know. She really wouldn't drive sober._

_Our parents never took Leni seriously. Everytime Leni would say something, it would usually end with out parents rolling their eyes and secretly wishing that they gave her up for adoption. _

_I'm not sure about the second part as I made it up but I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case._

_Now twenty-nine, Leni lives in a rather nice apartment with her husband named Chaz. Yes, she did get married to someone who actually loves her for who she is. They also have a kid, Lynn joked about the state coming to take the child away as Leni's to stupid to take care of one._

_Yeah, well at least Leni isn't some steroid pumped, dirty jockstrap licker who's making her child as bad as you are, Lynn!_

_...sorry._

* * *

_Lana:_

_Lana is my first younger sibling, older than Lola, and permanently marked me as a big sister._

_Like Lynn, Lana is a tomboy except more human than the former._

_Ever since she was young, Lana loved two things in this world: Getting Dirty and Animals of all kinds._

_In fact, she's the reason why we had most of our pets growing up._

_Not only that, Lana was a great handyman. She is also the reason why our house is still standing and the old family van, dubbed "Vanzilla", still runs to this day._

_But like the majority, Lana wasn't considered special unlike her evil twin._

_You see, our parents appreciated that Lana was helping around with maintenance but they also wished that she was more like Lola._

_Why would she be more like that monster?_

_But I will say that there were times where her habits made me feel sick._

_Lana has always liked to roll in the mud. But she never had the intention of cleaning up after. It got to the point where she was forced to take a bath which she only did once a week. It's a blessing that CPS was never called._

_But the thing that I admire most about Lana is her thick skin._

_Whenever we tried to hold in our lunch from her stench, she never paid no mind. _

_But where her resistance against words worked better is where it was truly needed._

_Lola never saw Lana as her twin._

_To the rotten queen, Lana was more of an imperfect copy of her, a faker._

_Lola always hated it whenever someone mixed the two together as she wanted to be separate from the mud lover as much as possible._

_Lola even goes as far as to insult Lana on a daily basis which, thankfully, never bothered her in the slightest._

_It goes to show that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover as Lola is beautiful on the outside, but hideous on the inside. While Lana is dirty on the outside, but a good person on the inside._

_Now Nineteen, Lana has graduated high school and now has a job at a auto shop which I visit if my car ever needs a tune up or anything else. She is also saving up for college to go into the vetenarian field. As for her relationship, she's dating a guy named Skippy that she knew from her childhood. Lola said that those junkrats were meant to be together._

_Lana is the reason why every time I see Lola's greedy face, I'm always reminded of someone with the same looks but also contains a golden heart._

* * *

_Lily:_

_Before I say anything about Lily. I would like to advise that Lily is neither a star child or a loser. She's more on the neutral side._

_It seems that our parents were satisfied on about most of their children hitting the big time that they decided to cut Lily some slack._

_It's always the baby of the family, heh._

_Lily is the only sister who was never wronged by any of our siblings, oddly enough. They adored her instead._

_She's always been a nice kid ever since she learned to walk. Never calling any of us freaks or outcasts._

_At the moment, Lily is fourteen and attending middle school._

_She makes good grades, has a lot of friends, has a good taste in art, and is always the highlight of my visits back home._

_I'm truly glad that Lily isn't going through what we had to before she was born. Unlike m- us all, she doesn't feel the need to try and prove herself just to get her parents approval._

...

...

_Now for the last one. The reason why I wrote all of this in the first place._

* * *

_Lincoln:_

_Lincoln Loud, only son of the Loud Family._

_From what my mom told me when I was eight, everyone was excited that a brother will be born into the family._

_But what changed?_

_In the photo where Lori was smiling while feeding a baby Lincoln ice cream. What changed?_

_The photo of a one year old Lincoln in the bath with three year old Lynn. What changed?_

_Was it because Lincoln showed no hint of being a winner like most of his older sisters?_

_Did some feel threatened by another male?_

_So many questions._

_Lori treated him like a doormat._

_Lynn treated him like her own personal punching bag._

_Lola treated Lincoln like a dog._

_Lisa... She treated him the same way she treated the rest of us._

_But Lincoln always tried to remain positive. Always trying to encourage everyone to do their best._

_Was it wrong that he loved comics? Was it working that he loved science fiction?_

_He lived most of his life in ridicule._

_But that doesn't mean Lincoln is sinless himself._

_There was this time where he bought noise canceling earbuds to block out the loud noises of our home. Everyone was made and Lola created a plan to make Lincoln pay._

_Being that I liked Lincoln more than the rest, I could've warned him of the upcoming prank. But I felt so betrayed that he never filled me in on his purchased along with the promise that I could borrow them from time to time._

_But I didn't. Lincoln got punked only for our plan to bite all of us in the anus a few seconds later. It turns out that Lincoln "agreed" to help Lisa with an experiment while he had his earplugs in. Lincoln wasn't there to help her so the experiment exploded. None of us were hurt but the loud noise made us all go deaf for a while._

_After our hearing returned, Lincoln was forced to throw the earbuds away._

_That was one of his selfish moments._

_Another time, Lincoln took up the task of grocery shopping for mom because he wanted some zombie cereal. The downside was that we all attended to the store with him. We caused chaos and Lincoln was to blame. No one owned up to our mistake. I'm not sure if this could be considered him being selfish, but we were all in the wrong that day. And yes, I apologized._

_That's always been a running trend for Lincoln. Everytime he gets an idea to do something, it all goes wrong._

_Sometimes, he did it for his own desires and other times he did it to benefit us all._

_This reminds me of when my Princess Pony book clocked the toilet. Lincoln figured out that it was mine and he took the fall as he didn't want me to have more insults on my plate._

_He has always done nice things for me and I feel that I've never truly appreciated him. _

_Heck, I'm surprised that he still calls me his sister after I pretty much betrayed him during ..that event _

_Sigh._

_There was this one day where Lynn threatened Lincoln to come to her game. She lost that day and blamed him for being bad luck. Lincoln took advantage of this and spread the lie so that he can get more free time. I pretended to believe in it because I just wanted to be included (And Lisa was actually faking it. She just wanted to see how this goes). But things kept getting worse. Lincoln wasn't allowed to go with us anywhere, he slept outside, and couldn't come in unless the house was empty._

_Lincoln tried to clear his name by going to another one of Lynn's games in a squirrel suit to prove that he isn't bad luck. But that didn't happen. We all believed that the squirrel suit brought good luck so he was forced to wear it constantly which resulted him being bullied at school. This killed any amount of popularity Lincoln ever had in school. Thankfully, Clyde was there for him._

_Amazingly, Lincoln never told anyone about his predicament as if he did, our parents would've been arrested and our family would also be separated._

_Eventually, the whole thing died down and Lincoln got rid of the suit._

_But no one besides Lana and I (Luan, Luna, and Leni apologized a few years later), told him how sorry we were about what we put him through._

_Not even our parents showed much sympathy to him and acted like it was a normal Tuesday._

_Dad loved Lincoln but you could tell that he saw Lynn more as a son than he did his actual son. He's never ever been engaged in any of Lincoln's activities, not even once._

_Mom was just very controlling._

_One time, she forced Lincoln to join sports knowing full well that he was no good._

_After failing to injure himself so he couldn't play, he convinced Lynn who liked the idea of playing in more games to switch spaces with him (the only time Lynn liked one of Lincoln's ideas), This worked for a while until Lynn got her ankle sprained during a game. To redeem himself, Lincoln started to play only to run the ball through the enemy team's goal._

_Lincoln was chased by the home team and was beaten up. He was really injured for a while, Lynn one time slapped one of his sore spots as revenge for getting herself hurt. After he recovered, Lincoln was grounded._

_It was pretty obvious that Mom wanted Lincoln to be a winner, Must've not have wanted another Leni. So from then on, Mom never participated in any activity with Lincoln._

_But that's just the tip of the iceberg. The real terror in his life wasn't parents who had impossible expectations for his life. It wasn't the sisters who constantly laughed and nagged him. No._

_It was a girl named Ronnie Anne._

* * *

_Before I continue. I want to make it clear that what's about to be written down here is the reason why I made any of this, as I said before._

_When Lincoln was eleven, he was always picked on by the Latina._

_She always tugged down his pants in the hallways, filled his locker with trash, stuffed sloppy joes in his pants, placed chewed gum on his hair, and always called him "Lame-O"._

_When Lincoln confessed to us about how Ronnie Anne was treating him. We all believed that she really liked Lincoln._

_Lincoln thought that this was correct and called her to our place where he kissed her in the front yard only to obtain a black eye._

_A few weeks later, some kids teased Lincoln about him and RA are a thing but he she was a terrible person. Ronnie Anne heard this and ran away crying. She blabbered to her brother which made him break up with Lori. So Lincoln was forced to apologise for calling Ronnie Anne out on who she really is._

_It continued from there._

_Lincoln couldn't have a day for himself as he was always forced to go on dates with Ronnie Anne even if it was obvious that he didn't like her back. But he couldn't refuse as our sisters threatened him to do so or they would so something terrible to him._

_And no, Ronnie Anne still treated Lincoln like crap. He tried so many times to tell Lori how she acts but she never listened. Lori would claim that Lincoln was just being dramatic. He tried to tell Bobby but Bobby didn't believe that his "wittle sister" can sin, so Bobby blabbed to Lori which ended with Lincoln getting yelled at by our older sister. As a last resort, Lincoln attempted to tell our parents but they just thought he was having cold feet._

_So Lincoln was stuck in a sucky relationship for a while._

_That was until the day that the Santiago's announced that they were moving to Great Lakes City to live with their family._

_After they left Royal Woods, Lincoln was noticably happy and believed that his troubles were over._

_He soon fell for and started dating a girl in his class named Girl Jordan. Both were happy together._

_But Lola found out and caused a huge ruckus and told all of our sisters._

_They all accused Lincoln of cheating on Ronnie Anne._

_He defended himself by saying that they broke up when she moved but no one listened and Lynn attacked him, calling him a dirty cheater._

_Luna was too high to help him, Luan just kept making jokes instead of caring, Leni was...you know. The rest of us couldn't do anything even if we wanted._

_So Lincoln had to stop his relationship with Girl Jordan and ride with Lori to the city to apologize to Ronnie Anne face to face in front of her entire family._

_After that, Lincoln had to go through Middle and High School with a depressed mindset about how he would never be free._

_Years later, Lincoln had recently graduated college from studying animation, he had a dream to draw for cartoons to entertain kids of all ages and even desiring to work on big budget animated movies also. He was looking forward to his new life and couldn't wait to start! That was how he felt until he got a call from Lori who told him that it was about time that he proposed to Ronnie Anne._

_This was the only moment in his life that Lincoln stood up to Lori. He argued how he's an adult and she has no control over his life and said that he was never marrying Ronnie Anne and there was nothing she could do about it. That was until Lori explained that Lola had dirt on Lincoln that will destroy any chance of him living his dream. Lincoln wanted to call her bluff but knowing Lola, he accepted._

_So with his head hanging, Lincoln reluctantly proposed to Ronnie Anne a few weeks later._

_When the wedding came around, Lincoln stood at the alter, utterly depressed._

_Clyde, who was the best man, knew what he was going through and could only place a hand on his shoulder to comfort him._

_The kicker is that Ronnie Anne was hours late to the wedding._

_When the two told their vows, Lincoln was actually trying to be modest and find the silver lining. But Ronnie Anne was visibly bored the whole time. It was obvious that she didn't have as much interest in Lincoln than she used to._

_When it was time to kiss, Lincoln tried to be passionate but Ronnie Anne made it a quick peck._

_At the ceremony, Ronnie Anne sitting down and tapping away on her phone while Lincoln was participating in the activities._

_With some convincing from Bobby, Ronnie Anne moaned and groaned as she joined her "husband", to cut the cake._

_Do you know that gag where the bride or groom will mash a slice of cake or pie to their significant other's face? Well Lincoln splattered a slice of chocolate cake onto RA's face and instead of laughing and getting him back with a pie, Ronnie Anne decked him in front of everyone._

_The two moved into a house provided by the family and started their sad lives together. They both slept in the same bed but Lincoln was never allowed to touch Ronnie Anne unless she said so._

_Everytime Lincoln would cook for her, she would only eat small bites before claiming to be full or just insult his food in general._

_But like in all relationships, there will be a chance of kids._

_Lincoln and Ronnie Anne conceived and birthed twins who had the same skin and hair color as their mother. One was a boy named Bobby after his uncle and the other was a girl named Reina._

_Those two were absolutely cute as babies until they got older._

_Ronnie Anne spoiled them and never allowed punishment._

_If they were to ever do wrong and Lincoln was going to fuss at them, Ronnie Anne immediately jumped in to save them like usual._

_So the twins became a bratty as Lola._

_They also never cared about their father. They talked back to him and screamed at him and they never showed any interest in the cartoons he helped make._

_But they always had an admiration for someone else that one of the kids slipped and said "Chandler"._

_Lincoln investigated and found out that Ronnie Anne has been cheating on him with Chandler, one of his old bullies from school._

_Those two have been meeting behind Lincoln's back long before Lincoln even proposed._

_With enough proof, Lincoln revealed it to the family in hopes that he will finally leave this nightmare._

_He was wrong._

_Most of sisters who were still in town defended Ronnie Anne by telling Lincoln that if he was actually a good husband then she wouldn't be looking for another man. But I knew the truth and let Lincoln know that I was on his side._

_So Lincoln went on with his life. Working until night, making food, getting the kids ready for school, seeing Chandler's fancy car parked in his yard, and cleaning the house without so much as a thank you._

_I thought that this would happen forever. That is until I cought Lincoln in public making our with Girl Jordan in the mall one day._

_When he noticed me, Lincoln explained that he and Girl Jordan were in a secret relationship and are planning on running away together. He also asked me, not forced me, but asked me with the kindness of my heart to tell no one._

_I knew what would've happened if our sisters found out about Lincoln's relationship._

_They would beat him until he's paralyzed so that he can no longer move so he will be forced to stay in that house with that cheater for the rest of his life. And what would've become of Girl Jordan? I didn't want to think about what would happen to her._

_Now I'm not saying that Lincoln's right to have an affair. Even if Ronnie Anne has had one longer than they've been married, it still wasn't right. But I understood._

_So I promised to Lincoln that I will turn a blind eye. He thanked me and told me that he will call me when they get to their new home. Lincoln didn't tell me where he and Jordan were running off to, but he noted that it will be out of Michigan._

* * *

_So here we are right now._

_Lincoln made his move. While he was gone, he packed all of his possessions along with all the money he had hidden away from his job and ran off with Girl Jordan before anyone came home._

_Word got out and everyone was in a panic._

_My sister's wanted Lincoln found so their little dream relationship will keep going._

_They correctly deduced that he ran off with another women and are now incredibly livid._

_Bobby now wants to divorce Lori after Lincoln broke his sister's heart._

_Lynn practices Lincoln's punishment by striking a punching back with the picture of his face on the middle._

_And Lola paid Lisa to find out where Lincoln is so they can get him back and get rid of the witch (she didn't use that word, btw) he left with._

_That's when I remembered about Lisa's trackers._

_So I got to our old house as quickly as I could and begged Lisa to not tell anyone where Lincoln is. Of course, she required a fee._

_So I payed Lisa whatever I had and she smiled at me and said, "Thank you for your business". That was the first and possibly last time I will ever see her smile._

_Lisa then came out and said that she was unable to track Lincoln down._

_Lola called Lisa useless and that she wanted her money back which Lisa lied and said that she spent it all._

_So Lincoln is safe._

_Our family now sees him as a no good cheater, but I know the truth._

_He was tired of the hypocritical nature of our family and wanted out._

_Though I don't agree with how he did it, I'm just glad that he has a chance at a happy life._

_I need to go now, my phone is ringing and the number is Lincoln's._

_'Till next time, -Lucy Loud._

**The End.**

* * *

**So this was my first attempt at an M rated story. I got this idea from the Evil Sisters Cliche and most stories involving NSL where we see a future where Lincoln runs away and that his life sucked. I wanted to do something like that but also wanted to be original so I decided to do one based on Lucy's POV which involved a few of the sisters being "evil", the nice sister's being nice or stable, the parents being neglectful or just outright useless, and where Ronnie Anne is a jerk with no redemption.**

**I really hope that you all enjoyed this and sorry if your favorite sister was too cynical. And don't forget to tell me what you all thought of this.**

**-MasterCaster, out!**


End file.
